


A Surprising Session

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bath Sex, Dom/sub, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: The evening takes a unexpected turn...
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Surprising Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey [Redacted] if you read this :/ but also you have every right to roast me :' )
> 
> I'M SORRYYYYY LIKE THIS IS LIKE A NEW LOW FOR ME (I say, ignoring the multiple documents of unposted stories I've written for me personally, as if some of those AREN'T completely self-indulgent treasures.) I hate hot-blooded 32-year old monochrome alchemy professors all my homies hate hot-blooded 32-year old monochrome alchemy professors but also if one happens to be nearby... 😳💍💕
> 
> Anyway I've literally wanted to write this for like almost a year now but never got around to finish it until tonight LMAOO. Love you Mr. Crewel uwu. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“... Turn around.”

I took a deep breath, slowly twirling in the next outfit he’d chosen for me. It was silent, the man making internal notes for himself, before I was shooed away with a hand.

“Next outfit.” Like before, I made sure not to run towards the closet, knowing the consequences if I did. Once I arrived, the door was securely closed, and I slunk against it, my heart beating so intensely as I struggled to breath… For a moment, my hand hovered between my thighs, but I quickly snapped it away, knowing that I’d only be punished if he found out.

I forced myself back onto my feet, a tremble running through my entire body as I practically ripped off my current outfit, before grabbing the next, already laid out in the large room. This one was a tight-fitting pencil skirt, a bit too short to be considered fully professional, accompanied by a sleek, sleeveless turtleneck, and some opaque tights. I struggled to put them on, my body feeling weaker by the moment, and slipped back on the heels I’d been wearing. Luckily, the other two weren’t so difficult, and I was ready to go back out.

Of course, I gave a knock to the door first to let him know so.

“Come out.” Another shaky breath, and the door was opened once more. I carefully stepped out of the room, pausing at the same spot as before. However, my composure was getting far worse, and I could feel the persistent tremble of my legs… Cold-grey eyes wandered over my body, taking in the way the fabric clung to me, how the colors appeared on me…

And then he smiled.

Before I could prepare myself, he flipped the tiny remote within his hands, the vibrator within me jumping to the highest setting.

“A-AH…!” My legs gave out from beneath me, sending me crashing to the plush carpeting of the ground, and I struggled in vain to control my breathing. It was impossible, I’d been keeping composed for so long, it hurt to resist anymore… “H-hah…!”

My thighs clenched together, an attempt to press the toy closer to my clit, and I bit my lip, the pleasure a bit painful, but so much more delightful than the dull, monotonous buzz I’d dealt with all day, to the point where it did nothing but remind me of my unsated urges. I was so close, finally so close after being denied all day…

And then it was gone, replaced back with that same, monotonous buzzing, and I wanted to weep in despair.

“M-Ma…” I fell back onto my thighs, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I looked at Crewel, only to see him smiling widely. “Master… Please…! Haven’t I been a good puppy?!” He merely laughed, taking a sip of his nearby whiskey.

“That’s not something you get to decide, now, is it?” The drink was placed to the side, his eyes focused on the rise and fall of my chest as I panted out for him. “Ah… What a shameful slut. You can’t even control your urges for just a single afternoon, can you…”

He finally rose from his seat, roaming around me, as if I were prey he was staking out for a vicious attack… I could only follow his gaze, both terrified, yet completely enamoured as he glared upon me, as if I were nothing more than trash… For a moment, he paused, taking a strand of my hair between those crimson gloves, and rubbing it between those nice, long fingers of his…

“Such a bad, bad, dog… And here I was hoping to spoil you.” My hair was released and he walked before me. I crawled back to my knees, then towards him, moving to nuzzle against the bulge within his dark slacks. Quickly, I was pushed away, falling onto my back. “Did I allow you to touch me, mutt?”

“N-no sir…” He scoffed, sneering down at me, yet it only further heated the flames within me.

“Pathetic… I’m sure even mutts at the pound are more well behaved then you.” Despite his words, his lips quirked up into a smile. “Spread your legs. Why don’t we see just how much of a desperate bitch you are…” I didn’t hesitate, slowly pulling them apart as far as the constricting skirt would allow which was admittedly not very far. He frowned.

“Strip to your undergarments, slowly.” Trembling hands hooked onto the bottom of my turtleneck, slipping it over my head, and carefully placing it to the side. Next, my hands moved to the zipper on the skirt’s side, the “shhh” of it filling the quiet room, and I carefully slunk it down my legs, knowing he’d be cross if I accidentally ruined one of his precious gifts to me. Finally, my fingers hooked around the tights, slowly pulling the nylon down and revealing the flesh beneath.

“Good girl…~” Those two were placed to the side, leaving me completely bare before him in nothing more than the white lingerie he’d recently bought me Unlike the usual black or red, it left nothing to hide, the damp spot on the front obvious to anyone… He took the remote again, quickly flicking it back to the highest settling, and smirked as I jolted beneath him, crying out in a pained pleasure. “To think even a mere tap can get you so riled up… It makes me want to play with you myself…” I crawled back onto my knees, looking at him with hope, only to hear him laugh.

“Don’t get too excited now, as it stands, there’s not even a single part of me you deserve… That is, unless you want to get off on my shoes.” He gave me a quick pat, knowing the action would only devastate me, and returned to his seat. A leg was swung over the other, the man taking another sip of his whiskey.

… I needed something, anything… I couldn’t wait another moment for his touch…

“... Hm?” An eyebrow raised as I crawled towards him. “If you intend to suck me off or the like, you clearly didn’t listen.” Before he could chastise me further, or even shoo me away, I nibbled against the tip of his saddle shoes, delighting in the hitch of his breath.

“H-huh…?” He froze, watching in shock. “J-just what do you think you’re…!” I pressed a kiss to it, before nuzzling against the firm leather. 

“You said it yourself… Right? The only part of you I was worthy of was your shoes, so it should be fine…” I licked a broad stripe against the tough leather, glancing back up at him. “Besides… This is a new pair, so it should be fine, right? It would do some good to break them in...” I’d clearly caught the man off guard, and I couldn’t help but delight in that fact, trailing more kisses close to the top of the shoe, purposefully breathing hotly against his ankle, knowing he'd barely free it through his socks.

I wasn't sure what I expected to happen. I figured he’d either seriously chastise me for such an act, or he’d punish me for taking advantage of his insult. Either way, I’d take delight, memorizing that beautiful expression of his in my mind, wanting to find more and more ways to see it…

Much to my surprise, the shoe I’d been worshipping gently pushed me to the ground, and I was flat on my back once more. I looked back at him, and his breathing seemed to pick up itself. (Only the slightest bit. He was far better at controlling himself than me.)

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more pathetic…” He sneered, leaving his seat to look down on me. “Fine then. If you’re so desperate for me, I’ll allow it. You may be allowed to get off on my shoe, and my shoe alone. The moment I see your hands wander is the moment your pleasure is over, understood?” I could care less about how degrading it was, I could only sob, knowing that finally, FINALLY I’d get that relief I so desperately craved…

“Y-yes sir! Yes!!!” He laughed.

“Take out the vibrator.” My hand shot beneath my panties, almost tossing it away in my urgency, and then I felt the heel of his shoe press against me, nothing but the thin fabric between. “Make sure to tell me when you’re about to come, understood?”

“Y-yes! Yes!”

He was gentle at first, pressing the flat heel lightly against me. While part of me assumed kindness, the other wondered if it was because he himself had never done this before, and needed the time to gauge what was safe, much less enjoyable… I didn’t quite mind, lifting my hips up to meet him, both to encourage, and get just a little more…

“I didn’t tell you to do that, mutt.” More force went into his foot, pushing me down to the ground.

“A-ah…! That’s…!” Perhaps I should feel ashamed of how good that felt, but even if I could, I could care less, my hands beginning to grip the carpet beneath me. His eyebrow rose, gauging my reaction, and this time, he put a bit more pressure into his heel, this time, carefully grinding it against my clit. I bit my lip, hoping to help restrain my cries as I quietly mewled beneath him

“Hm…” Now he was finally smiling, quickly getting the hang of things as he dug in slightly harder, but this time, with a long, drawn out pace, watching as my pants started up once more, hands gripping harder onto the plush carpet… I struggled to keep my hips down wanting nothing more than to finally be allowed respite…

“A-ah…” Admittedly, it hadn’t been long of this treatment, but I’d been denied so much for so long, that it wasn’t taking much to bring me back to that high. “I… Ah...I’m…”

“Come.” It was as if my body was holding on for his command. I couldn’t hold back my cry, feeling him grind against my clit in just the right way to make me crumble beneath him, leaving me a shaking, shuddering mess as I finally came… And even then, he continued to guide me through it, a self-satisfied smile all the while…

Eventually, his foot was drawn away, and I was left all alone on the ground, chest heaving with each breath as my eyes drew closed, exhausted. He kneeled down, watching me with amusement.

“I must admit… I doubt any of my past partners requested of such a thing, yet… I very much enjoyed it~” I could only groan, too tired to move.

“Of course you enjoyed it, bastard…” He snickered.

“Well, I’m not the one who started it, so I have no idea why you’re getting so snippy with me.” At that, I forced myself up by my hands, looking into those smug, grey eyes that twinkled in mischief. 

“Well… Okay, I won’t lie, I did enjoy it a little, but maybe I wouldn’t have to resort to your shoe if you weren’t so arrogant…” Now that I was close enough, he leaned in, sweeping my bangs aside to give my forehead a kiss. 

“Yes, well, if my ‘arrogance’ was really a problem, you would’ve left a long time ago, wouldn’t you?” I rolled my eyes, but it was true, so I couldn’t help but smile… But then I laid back down, too tired to keep myself up. “... You don’t actually plan to stay on the floor, do you?”

“Yes, now go away so I can rest in peace.” Now he rolled his eyes, carefully stepping over my limp body, and I watched him move to the bathroom. For the first time today, his gloves were removed as he started filling the tub, checking the water’s temperature.

“So you’ll show skin for the faucet but not for me? I’m heartbroken.”

“Oh shush! If you really want to see some skin, you can just ask.”

“Last time I did, it took forever. You always make everything into a show…”

“A show you always enjoy~” I kept my mouth shut at that, knowing he wasn’t wrong. A few moments passed and he finally returned to my side, gently tapping my side with his foot.

“Alright, get up now~ You can laze about in bed all you like once you wash off.” I shooed his shoe away, forcing myself onto my feet and clutching onto him for support. My legs were still a bit iffy from all the treatment earlier…

“And this was supposed to be a light day, rude.” His arm curled around my waist, guiding me towards the bathroom.

“If you like, I could always bring out my crop and keep you entertained for another hour or so…” The thought of it sent a flicker of heat down my core, but I ignored it.

“Nope, no crop. I need to be able to walk to get groceries tomorrow…” He huffed.

“We could always just order them… Besides, the thought of those other mutts knowing what I did to you… I quite like it~” Playfully shaking against the thought, I peeled off my soaked lingerie. Alongside his own clothing, it was tossed into the hamper, until we were both bare. 

Though I tried not to, I couldn’t help myself, peeking at his well-toned body from the corner of my eye, quickly looking away as I saw him smirk.

“We’re dating, you’re allowed to take a peek.”

“S-shush…” … Though, I did take another, and that’s when I noticed it. “That’s right… You didn’t come yourself.” It’d grown a bit soft since then, but he was still a bit hard. I took him into my hand but his own pulled mine away.

“Don’t feel obligated to, I already had my fun tormenting you.” That was true, but… I was starting to get warm again, and the sight of the god before me REALLY wasn’t helping.

“I know, but I want to.” I gently pushed him towards the wall, my hands coming to trace the dip of his hips, as I looked into his eyes. “Besides, I’m sure you remember how greedy I am… So Master, won’t you allow me to?” His own hands came to my hips, and he leaned down, close enough to kiss me.

“Well… In that case, I suppose I won’t stop you… But in the tub, if you don’t mind. The water won’t stay warm forever. 

He moved away, and I admired the sculpt of his back as he stepped into the tub, humming in delight as the hot water quickly seeped into his very soul… I followed after, carefully sitting onto his own lap, my legs around his own as I face him. I could feel his cock resting against my thigh, so I took it into my hands once more, this time giving it a few strokes so it could get back to his full thickness. He reached out of the tub, grabbing a bottle from nearby.

“Don’t forget the lub, water and all.” A quick “thanks” parted my lips, letting him squeeze some into my palm before I generously coated him. With the remainder, I plunged it into my own heat, quickly scissoring to prepare me for his girth just enough, so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable… Finally, I raised my hips, guiding the head of his cock against my heat, and slowly sunk down.

“A-ah…” There was a tiny bit of pain, since I wasn’t fully prepared for his size, yet even then it was still a pleasurable kind. I slowly worked myself down, until I was able to reach the base of him. “So much better than a shoe…” Crewel leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head as he watched in amusement, not saying a single word, but not needing to…

Of course, I still huffed.

“You’re really going to make me do all the work?”

“Of course. You wouldn’t make me work further after earlier, would you?”

Such a smug bastard… Yet he was my smug bastard, so I couldn’t even be jokingly upset… (Just kidding, I could, but I’d save it for later.)

My thighs still burned from the extra work, yet the warm water that surrounded them soothed them despite it, adding a peace to the moment that’d been completely lacking mere minutes before… Yet despite that, a part of it felt just as intense, simply in another way.

Like this, I could watch him, unworried of our made-up rules. I could admire the way our hands entwined, his own, large hands fitting so perfectly in mine… Those long, elegant lashes that fluttered alongside a quiet moan, the sharp fangs that seemed almost cute, peaking out as he smiled with such a soft, relaxed gaze…

It may not have seemed like anything too special to most, not after what we’d just done, but I knew… Though many people before may have entered these walls with him, none have ever seen this side of him but me… How was I not supposed to feel lucky about such a thing?

“... [Name]?” A hand came to caress my face, the skin-on-skin contact feeling somewhat foriegn, yet welcome. I pulled myself from my thoughts, seeing his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Sorry… I was just thinking.” I ground my hips against his, biting my lip as his head grazed that one spot inside.

“Hm… Thinking about what, exactly?” 

“You.” He chuckled at the lack of hesitation, hands moving to pull me closer to him.

“You seem to do that a lot, hm? … Well, I suppose it’s only fair, since I do the same of you…” I could feel his member twitch within my walls, an indicator he was getting close. “About how wonderful, and sweet you are… And so beautiful, too… I may be a catch, but even I’M lucky to have caught you…”

He leaned close, gently nibbling against my bottom lip, a quiet plea for permission. I gave it with ease, the two of us sharing a soft, chaste kiss, which soon melted into something more passionate. Our lips parted, tongues reaching out to meet the other, and simply danced along with a lazy pace, uncaring of winning, just simply being…

“... A-ah…” I hadn’t even noticed a hand had slipped between my thighs, his fingers lazily rubbing into my clit. It was still a bit sensitive from before, tears gently pricking at my eyes, yet it still was so addicting… “Divus…”

I was pulled back into the kiss, feeling the way his hips began to gently buck against me, so I met them in earnest. It was simply a matter of time before we both came, quietly panting out as we held each other close, simply enjoying the aftermath in each other’s arms…

“... Alright, let’s take an actual bath and get out of here…” I couldn’t help a laugh, seeing the grimace that’d crept onto his face. He gave a questioning look. “What? I rather enjoy being clean, thank you very much.”

We took our time, properly washing ourselves off and taking care of other important business, before I was helped to the bed. I simply wore one of his fresh shirts, allowing the man to properly dry my hair before I nestled within the cozy sheets of his bed, feeling slumber begin to creep upon me… He took a seat on the edge, lightly running a hand through my hair with a loving smile.

“Anything else you need, darling?” I pat the empty spot on the bed next to me. He laughed, but within a few moments, he’d joined me. I didn’t waste another moment, snuggling into his own soft, silk pajamas. “So needy~”

“Mm… Pot calling the kettle black, much?” We shared another laugh, but my began to fade out, sleep finally winning over me. “... Love you…” His hand continued to run through my hair, a nice, comforting feeling…

“I love you too [Name], now get some rest.”

I remember giving him one last smile before everything went dark, seeing his own reflected back at me...


End file.
